Lessons from the Zodiac
by Dee11
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been separated for almost a month. What happens when she finally goes back to fedual Japan, and a new enemy is on the move? Ands whats so different about this enemy, then all of the others? Rated for language, and MAYBE futher c


So, here I go, once again. Will I get anywhere this time? Probably not, but you know, ah well. Sometimes you get discouraged when you think people aren't reviewing, but in actuality, they are. Well this is kinda a fanfic from my own little universe that I only visit in my dreams. I hope its worth the many nights I feel asleep dreaming about it. Probably not, but that's just me ^___^ Thanks for even thinking about reading it (now that you know how much of a weirdo I am -_-;; ) Merci! Arigato! And sorry, but this is on Html, and I cant really update it under something else until I get my comp. fixed. Gomen!!!

  
  
  
  


"If I let you down, please forgive me now...

For that beautiful goodbye."

  
  


Beautiful Goodbye, Amanda Marshal

  
  


It took some getting used to, being in your own time, after spending months and months away from it. You get to do the things you've been wanting to do, see and hear the things you've been wanting to see and hear, and so on. But as Kagome looked out of her bedroom window at the cold wind whistling around buildings, the rain showering heavily over everything that once stood so bright, she wondered if she had really been missing out on anything. 

Sitting back on her bed, she sighed, her hands on her knees, staring at her feet. It had been three whole weeks since she had come back to her time from feudal Japan, and two of those three weeks it had been raining; the other had been so hot, no one felt like doing anything anyway. But it was Kagome who had said that she needed a break to be by herself for a while, and it had been Inuyasha who had said that he would come and get her when he had thought that she had had enough time away. She thought of this conversation now, thinking on wether or not he would come for her soon. Maybe they didn't need her anymore? Maybe they found someone knew? Or maybe it was the chain of 'osuwari!' she gave Inuyasha as he had tried to keep her from leaving. Falling back onto her bed, her feet still on the floor, she stared off into space, deciding what she would do. Yes, tomorrow she would return. Wether Inuyasha wanted her there or not, that is where she belonged. Content with her decision, she slipped underneath her covers, switching of the light by her bed, and let the soothing sensation of sleep overwhelm her.

  
  
  
  


The next day, Inuyasha sat, as he usually did, directly in front of Kagome's well, his legs crossed, as well as his arms, his eyes unblinking, and his ears alert. Shippou sat with him, but a well distance away; since Kagome had left, this hanyou wasn't too friendly. 

Miroku and Sango sometimes joined them, like they were today, but their moods usually reflected that of Inuyasha. They wanted their Kagome to come back as well.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said in his usual drawl, "why don't you just go and get Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha. I would be a lot easier for all of us." Shippou got up and moved to stand in front of scowling half-demon. "We could go back to hunting demons, and you can have your ramen."

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all stared at the tiny fox-demon in disbelief. Did he think...

Inuyasha snapped. "Do you think that's all I care about, Shippou? Ramen? Forget this, I'll bring that bitch back here if I have to drag her here myself!" His temper snapping, he stood, and jumped into the well, his silverish-white hair the last of him they saw.

"Shippou," said Sango, her eyes filled with amusement. "Why didn't you do that a while ago?"

"Kagome-chan didn't look too happy when she left, Sango, so maybe it was better that she was left alone for this long..."

Shippou winced as Sango slapped Miroku straight across the face, her own face slightly pink. 

"Monk! I'm warning you.."

  
  
  
  


Kagome had just wished her Mother fair well for the time being, and walked the small distance to her side of the well, her backpack lighter this time because of the absence of school books. It was summer; summer meant no school, which meant no studying, which meant no books. She had just barely passed this years grade, and was determined to get a head start for next year. But that was moths off, and she didn't have to worry about it just yet. 

She had just set her backpack, full of food, and of course, ramen, on the side of the well, and swung her legs over. It had been a long time since she had done anything that required physical strength, so her muscles her weaker than they had been. She was just about to let herself drop into the well, when she had heard muttering come from the bottom. Curious, and slightly alarmed, she waited, her eyes piercing into the darkness.

Inuyasha, who had just landed on her side from his rampage in his own time, looked up, his eyes already accustomed to the darkness. It was still raining. Forecasters predicted mass floods all over japan. Tuff luck for them. He squinted, his eyes barely making out the image of Kagome sitting casually on the side of the well.

"Oi!" he called up, and jumped up to meet her at the top. Kagome had a different approach, and shrieked, falling backwards and onto the floor. Her heart still pounding from his unknown entrance, her screamed as loud as she could muster, "Osuwari!"

She would not admit it later, but she hadn't actually know that it was indeed Inuyasha, but only hoped that whatever it was, obeyed to the word "sit." Inuyasha, who had just surfaced from within the well, still in the midst of his jump, went slamming back down into the well, a yelp of pain escaping from his mouth. Kagome stopped screaming, her hands around her face, and stared off into the damp air. 

"Inuyasha?" she asked, getting to her feet, and looking over and into the well. "Is that.. You?"

"Yes it's me, bitch!" cried Inuyasha, his poor face smashed into the hard ground below. He couldn't move his body, but his head snapped up. "Who in the hell did you think it was?!"

  
  


Above, Kagome looked down at him in disbelief, her hand reaching behind her to scratch her neck softly. "Mou... gomen, gomen!" 


End file.
